


"It ain’t an easy road."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Relapsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "I've had the idea for a while since I've had struggles myself in this area but, what if Kozik's girl was a drug addict (I know he was in the past so they could've been that way at the same time) and he finds out she relapsed?"





	"It ain’t an easy road."

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of drug use. This one was a personal request for a follower of mine.

“Baby? Baby, where are you?” 

Kozik called through the house, looking around for you but you were nowhere to be found. He’d gotten home from the clubhouse early since you hadn’t had much time together lately but now that he was home, he couldn’t find you. Your car was in the driveway and the lights were on everywhere so he knew you were home, he just had to figure out where. He made his way through the hallway and to the master bedroom all the while calling your name but not getting a response. As he stepped into the room, he heard the shower on in the bathroom and relaxed. He opened the door and walked into the bathroom, smiling as he saw you under the stream of water, your hands pressed to the wall in front of you. His smile fell though as he noticed that you were dressed. You were wearing your house clothes and standing still as a statue. He knew something was wrong.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” 

He closed in on the shower and looked through the glass, knocking but you didn’t move. Panicking, he pulled open the door and grabbed onto your arm, pulling you to face him. When you did, he could tell that you had been crying, even through the water. Your eyes were red and swollen and while he was looking into them, he realized something else. Your pupils were blown out. Knowing what was wrong now, he sighed and pulled you from the freezing water, quickly stripping your soaking clothes from your body. He hushed you and soothingly ran a hand down your back as you sniffled, clinging onto him. 

“Koz…Koz, I fucked up.”

He nodded but hushed you again. 

“It's ok honey. It’s alright. Everyone fucks up sometimes. It ain’t an easy road. You remember how many times I lost it before I was finally able to get clean?” 

You nodded and wiped your face, recalling the plenty of times where you’d been in a similar situation, but with Kozik. You’d both gotten involved with a messy lifestyle together and then gotten clean together. Then relapsed together and gotten clean together. Now you’d relapsed again but this time you’d fallen off the path on your own and you thought he’d be angry at you but it was the opposite. He was still proud of you for how far you’d come and how strong you were. You’d always been there to pick him back up when he fell down and now that’s what he was going to do for you.

“You never thought any less of me and I’ll never think any less of you. You stumbled back a few steps but you’ll be 10 steps ahead in no time. We’re gonna do this. Together.” 

You nodded and smiled tearfully, clinging to him as he wrapped his arms around you and dried you off. 

“Go get in bed, bundle up. I’ll go throw some pajamas in the dryer for a few minutes and get you some water. You’ll be ok.” 

You nodded and pulled away from him, walking out of the bathroom but he grabbed your hand and made you turn back for a moment. 

“Yeah?” 

He looked you in the eyes and smiled warmly at you.

"I love you."


End file.
